La elfa de Yamato
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari quiere encontrar un trabajo para comprar los regalos de Navidad, Yamato tiene que trabajar por obligación disfrazándose de Papa Noel. Pero un momento... ¡Papa Noel necesita elfos y elfas! ¿Qué tal si trabajan juntos? Cuando a Takeru se le ocurra la idea, hará todo lo posible para que se haga realidad y así descubrir el secreto que oculta su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation.

* * *

_**La elfa de Yamato**_

—Así que no hubo suerte, ¿eh? —preguntó Takeru bajando lentamente el vaso navideño del cual acababa de beber. A su lado reposaba un cuaderno abierto en cuyas hojas se distinguían un par de líneas escritas descuidadamente y un lápiz negro sin tapa; no sabía cómo, pero siempre acababa perdiendo las tapas.

Hikari, quien solo instantes antes se había desplomado en la silla que estaba frente a la del rubio, suspiró con pesar y agitó la cabeza marcando un no como respuesta al tiempo que se quitaba la boina que llevaba puesta para protegerse del frío.

Ambos se hallaban en una cafetería cercana a la secundaria en la cual solían pasar bastante tiempo, Takeru escribiendo y divagando sobre la vida, Hikari bebiendo algo dulce, y juntos riendo y contándose anécdotas. Ese día el chico había llegado más temprano porque ella tenía una entrevista de trabajo, la séptima a la que iba según sus cuentas, las cuales no revelaría a su mejor amiga para no hacerla sentir mal. ¡Si solo era cinco! Quedaban veinte días para las festividades y ella seguía sin conseguir su propósito.

—Vamos, anímate. Estamos en diciembre, ¿no dices siempre que es tu mes favorito? —preguntó dando un nuevo sorbo a su vaso.

—Lo es, pero no si no consigo el dinero para comprar el regalo para mi hermano —contestó ella deprimida—. ¿Es eso chocolate caliente?

—Sí, ¿quieres que pi…? —Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su propuesta, la chica se hizo con el vaso y le dio un largo trago a su contenido.

—Mmm, delicioso.

—Claro, toma del mío, no hay problema —bromeó él.

—Lo lamento —replicó auténticamente avergonzada, incluso si entre ellos existía la confianza suficiente para hacer ese tipo de cosas—. No he almorzando aún.

—¡Bah! Da igual. Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, ¿no?

—No, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío —corrigió ella con aire de suficiencia.

—Normalmente te diría que eso no es justo, pero te veo tan deprimida que no tengo corazón para hacer algo así —comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le hacia una seña a la mesera para pedir otro chocolate caliente y un trozo de cheesecake de frambuesa para la muchacha. Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, la encontró con la misma mueca triste de antes—. ¡Vamos, arriba ese espíritu navideño! Todavía es pronto, ya encontrarás algo.

—A este paso temo pasarme el mes en entrevistas fallidas.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser que no te contraten? —preguntó meditabundo—. Quiero decir, tienes el tamaño natural de un elfo. Estás pintada para representar a uno.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ya, es que de alguna forma siempre que llego ya han contratado a alguien.

—Entonces llevo razón. Solo es cosa de insistir, no es que no les gustes.

—Supongo que sí.

De repente el celular de Hikari sonó con lo que Takeru supuso que era la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

—¿Quién te escribe? —preguntó el chico bebiendo de su nuevo chocolate caliente, que acababa de llegar.

La chica se puso a hurguetear en el pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre la cadera para encontrar el dichoso aparato.

—Ah, no es nada… es otra oferta de empleo —contestó mientras leía la pantalla del celular—. Es que estoy siguiendo una página de empleos navideños. De ahí es de donde he sacado la mayoría de las entrevistas.

—¿Y qué dice? ¿También es para elfos?

—Sí, eso creo. Pero no dice mucho, la verdad…

—A ver —pidió extendiendo la mano para que le entregara el celular, cosa que la chica hizo sin chistar—. Un momento, conozco ese nombre… —comentó tras leer el anuncio.

—¿Qué? ¿El de quién? —preguntó la chica sin mucho interés.

—La persona que está llamando al casting. Es Shinichi, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Shinichi quién? No me suena… ¿un ex compañero de salón o algo así?

Takeru negó sonriente y dijo:

—No, nada que ver. Es el manager de Yamato.

—¿El manager de Yamato? ¿Y para qué iba a necesitar gente disfrazada de elfo?

—Oh, ¿no te lo conté? —preguntó con su sonrisa tornándose maliciosa—. La discográfica decidió que sería una buena idea para promocionar el disco que Yamato y los demás se disfracen como Papa Noel y sus renos para cantar villancicos. Tienen un par de _shows_ agendados.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, totalmente en serio. Y ya te imaginarás a Yamato…dijo que no lo haría, pero cuando el jefe dispone, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

—¿Yamato de Papa Noel? Supongo que al menos tiene los rasgos.

—Fue lo mismo que dijo el gerente de la discográfica. Como sea… el otro día Shinichi me contó que harían un casting para elfos. Los necesitan para que acompañen a Papa Noel.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿por qué estás sonriendo de ese modo tan escalofriante?

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas—. ¡Te acabo de conseguir empleo!

Hikari rodó los ojos.

—No, claro que no. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de chicas que audicionarán solo por estar cerca de tu hermano? Y, además, imagino que las querrán como segundas voces, ¿verdad? Y puede que yo tenga muchas virtudes, pero el canto no es una de ellas. Mi voz ni siquiera da para una décima voz —intentó bromear.

—¡Bah! Esas son tonterías. Soy hermano del líder de la banda, lo que significa que no tendrás que audicionar. ¿De qué te serviría ser mi mejor amiga si no? —Viendo que Hikari se disponía a refutar, la mandó a callar agitando un dedo frente a su rostro—. Y en cuanto al canto, no le digas que te dije esto, pero hasta Yamato usa _playback_. Nadie puede cantar _tan _bien todo el tiempo.

—Ya, pero… —Hikari se mordió el labio inferior, se notaba en sus ojos que la propuesta le interesaba, sin embargo, no confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo—. No lo sé. No me suena bien eso de hacer trampa para conseguir el empleo, eso es nepotismo. Y yo… ¿no crees que a Yamato le moleste?

—Eso es lo mejor de todo, no tiene que saberlo. Vi el diseño de los trajes el otro día y tienen máscaras.

—Espera —pidió Hikari desconcertada—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que trabaje como elfa de Yamato sin que él lo sepa?

—Exactamente.

—Pe-pero… un momento, ¡no estás haciendo esto por mí! —señaló acusadora—. Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué podría haber? Tú necesitas el empleo y yo puedo ofrecértelo. ¿Mencioné ya de cuánto es la paga?

—¡No me interesa! Sé que estás tramando algo y seguro que no es nada bueno.

—Me ofendes, Hikari. Pero no decidas tan rápido, mira…fíjate aquí —pidió extendiendo el celular hacia ella para que leyera algo.

La chica no pudo más que recibir el teléfono, después de todo era suyo, pero sus ojos, traviesos e inquietos, dieron con la suma sin pretenderlo.

—¡¿Están pagando esa cantidad?!

—¿Qué puedo decir? La disquera está contenta con _Knife of day _y quiere lanzarlos a la fama.

—Pe-pero… no me hagas esto, Takeru —suplicó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ayudarte? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

Hikari suspiró y decidió dar un larguísimo sorbo a su chocolate caliente solo para ganar tiempo. Luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró con seriedad.

—De acuerdo, desembucha. ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?

—Parece que no puedo ocultarte nada, ¿eh? —comentó sonriente—. En realidad no es nada de lo que probablemente estés pensando, nada malo, te lo aseguro. Solo…bueno, Yamato ha estado actuando extraño estos últimos días.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó con interés—. ¿Extraño cómo? ¿Crees que le pase algo?

—Eso me temo, pero por más que le he preguntado no quiere decírmelo. Ya sabes cómo es…

—Bueno, si no quiere decírtelo tendrá sus motivos.

—De seguro que sí. Es terco como una mula, ese es su motivo.

—No, no, yo decía…

—Tú lo conoces, Hikari. No es de los que cuenten sus problemas a los demás y me preocupa.

Hikari lo observó durante un rato sopesando sus palabras y expresiones. No podía fiarse, algo le decía que no podía fiarse, pero… ¿y si era verdad? Lo que le decía de Yamato era cierto, y no es que ella y Yamato fueran íntimos ni nada así, sin embargo, pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos, su mamá lo trataba casi como un hijo y había pasado más fiestas y momentos en su departamento de los que podía recordar, ergo, por supuesto que le importaba y se preocupaba por él.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que tomes el trabajo e intentes averiguar qué pasa con él, nada más —la alentó Takeru. La castaña suspiró como si acabara de perder en un duelo de miradas—. ¿Ese es un sí? —preguntó intrigado.

—Es un lo intentaré.

—Con eso es suficiente.

—Pero, ¿de verdad crees que puedes conseguirme el empleo? Cuando digo que no canto, es que no canto, te consta.

—Ay, Hikari, Hikari. Por supuesto que puedo. Te lo aseguro: será pan comido.

-.-

—No. —La respuesta fue tajante y autoritaria. Shinichi se la estampó a Takeru como una bofetada y enseguida se dio vuelta para seguir trabajando en lo que sea que estuviera trabajando en su computador. Cosas importantes de manager, seguro.

Del otro lado del escritorio, Takeru lo observaba anonadado. No salía de la impresión de haber obtenido una negativa tan rápido. Acababa de batir récord.

—Pero… te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Hikari es mi mejor amiga y es amiga de Yamato también.

—Seguramente es así, no lo dudo. La cosa es que lo que me estás pidiendo está fuera de mi alcance. Yo solo selecciono a los finalistas, pero la decisión es del encargado de Recursos Humanos y, aunque de mí dependiera, no puedo dejar a tu amiga solo por eso, no sería justo.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres un filósofo como yo, ahora comprendo.

—¿Qué? —Shinichi dejó de teclear y se volteó a mirarlo sin comprender.

Touché. Takeru ya había captado su atención nuevamente, y esta vez no la perdería tan fácil.

—Quiero decir… ¿me puedo sentar? —preguntó señalando una silla y procediendo a sentarse en ella sin esperar una respuesta; hasta ese momento había permanecido en pie porque no pensó que el asunto le tomara mucho tiempo, pero por lo visto tendría que subir la apuesta—. Shinichi, querido Shinichi, ¿cuánto tiempo nos conocemos tú y yo?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Takaishi. Y no te va a funcionar. Así que, si quieres decir algo más, dilo y vete de una vez. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo decía que te gusta filosofar como a mí, no sabía que teníamos eso en común. Dices que no sería justo para los otros candidatos, ¿pero qué es la justicia si no lo que un grupo privilegiado de personas determina como tal?

—Tu labia no te va a funcionar.

—No estoy usando mi labia, es la verdad, lo sabes. La vida no es justa. ¿Crees que Hikari sería la primera en obtener un trabajo solo por tener el contacto adecuado? Por supuesto que no. Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo sabemos todo, pero así es el mundo, y por eso se hacen audiciones y entrevistas, solo para dar al rebaño la falsa esperanza de que tienen una oportunidad.

—Tengo que reconocer que das buenos discursos.

—Gracias, gracias, significa mucho.

—Pero ahora debo pedirte que te vayas —continuó.

La sonrisa de Takeru se desvaneció en el acto.

—Que cruel eres…

—No se trata de ser cruel. Es solo que, como ya te he dicho, no te puedo ayudar.

—¡Claro que puedes! Tú puedes seleccionar a Hikari, yo me encargaré del resto.

—¿Qué? ¿Irás a darle la lata también al de Recursos Humanos?

—Si hace falta, pues sí —contestó entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo con toda calma.

—Veamos. Digamos que hipotéticamente le doy una oportunidad a tu amiga.

—Bueno, en ese caso te doy hipotéticamente las gracias.

—¿Ella sabe cantar?

—¿Que si sabe cantar? —bufó fingiéndose incrédulo—. ¡Por supuesto que sabe cantar! Canta hermoso.

Shinichi suspiró.

—No sabe cantar, ¿verdad?

—No, no mucho. Pero oye, nada que un _playback_ no pueda solucionar, nadie tiene que por qué enterarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal en la audición? ¿Cómo esperas conseguir que el de Recursos Humanos le dé el pase? ¿Lo vas a engañar? ¿Sobornar tal vez?

—Shinichi, aunque agradezco profundamente tu preocupación, creo que ambos, como hombres de negocios que somos, sabemos que es mejor que no te lo diga. No querrás verte involucrado en esto si las cosas salen mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna horizontalmente sobre la otra.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me acabas de dar la mayor razón de todas para decirte que no?

—Soy un chico honesto, por eso sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole peso al asunto, y a continuación le guiñó un ojo con todo descaro.

Shinichi comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, pensativo.

—Takaishi, Takaishi —canturreó—. ¿Qué hare contigo?

—¿Decirme que sí?

El mayor agitó la cabeza como si supiera que no tenía caso seguir negándose y acto seguido levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Una. Le doy a tu amiga una sola oportunidad. A la primera que algo salga mal, está fuera.

—Es todo lo que pido —contestó el rubio con tal tono de gratitud, que al otro le entró risa. Esos hermanos Ishida-Takaishi podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza algunas veces; el mayor representado al Papa Noel más gruñón y apático de la historia, y el menor coaccionándolo para sus viles propósitos, ironías de la vida.

Se preguntó cómo es que había terminado atrapado entre ese par de hermanos tan dispar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Una historia navideña sin pretensiones de nada y de la cual todavía no decido su final. Supongo que habrá Yamakari, pero no necesariamente romántico.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation.

* * *

_**La elfa de Yamato**_

**Capítulo 2**

.

Hikari se miraba los pies. Desde lejos podría parecer que estaba muy concentrada en sus esponjosos zapatos de elfa cuyas puntas curvadas hacia adentro terminaban en una bola roja. Pero no era así, no en realidad.

Lo cierto era que llevaba toda la tarde agachando la cabeza frente al coreógrafo cada vez que se equivocaba en un paso de baile. La misma cantidad de veces que había maldecido a Takeru por meterla en aquel lío.

—¿Que yo te metí en este lío? Tú necesitabas trabajo, un poco de agradecimiento de tu parte no estaría de más —se burlaría Takeru de ella más tarde.

Era el tercer ensayo de la semana y ella todavía se seguía equivocando o tropezando con sus propios pies, aunque, al menos, no desentonaba del todo. Lo único que lograba reconfortarla un poco era el hecho de que sus cinco compañeras también cometían errores con regularidad.

—¡Ten cuidado, Ryuzaki! ¡Un poco más de entusiasmo, Osakada! ¿Llamas a eso manos de jazz? —vociferaba Sadaharu ininterrumpidamente durante las dos horas que duraba el ensayo diario.

Hikari casi hubiera apostado que los tropiezos de sus compañeras elfas se debían más al miedo que les inspiraba el coreógrafo que a un asunto natural. Después de todo, ellas sí habían audicionado como correspondía, y se movían con una gracia envidiable.

—¿No te das cuenta? Meteremos en problemas a Yamato-san. Él no sabe que tú me infiltraste en su grupo de elfas y soy terrible para esto. Y eso que solo hemos ensayado la coreografía, no quiero pensar lo que ocurrirá cuando nos hagan cantar —le comentó afligida.

—Oh, vamos. No estés así, creo que nunca te había visto tan pesimista, y honestamente no te queda. En cuanto al canto, no debes preocuparte por eso, te tengo cubierta —Takeru le guiñó un ojo.

Hikari no sabía qué significaba eso exactamente y la verdad temía preguntar. Prefería averiguarlo después. Pero la confianza que despedía el rubio no impidió que siguiera soltando inquietudes y reclamos.

Para el término de la semana tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y los músculos de las piernas, antebrazos y tobillos le palpitaban por el esfuerzo (o sobre- esfuerzo) empleado.

—Te quejas demasiado —dijo Takeru, desdeñando con un movimiento de mano sus dolores—. Usas un bonito traje de elfa, tus compañeras son agradables y la paga es buena. Dime cuántas personas pueden jactarse de tener la suerte de que les paguen por ser pequeñas.

—Si me pagaran solo por ser pequeña no estaría quejándome —contestó Hikari, haciendo caso omiso del intento de pulla de su amigo. Nunca le había importado su baja estatura y tampoco que los demás la molestaran por ello. Haberse enojado no hubiera sido su estilo.

—Pero me estaba dejando lo más importante —continuó Takeru, como si no la hubiera oído y se le acabara de ocurrir algo—. Además de todo lo anterior, tienes la oportunidad de pasar horas con tu amor platónico.

—¿Amor pla…? —Por un segundo le siguió la corriente—. Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

—Takeru, sabes perfectamente que no sé a lo que te refieres.

—A Yamato. Siempre has estado un poco colada por él, ¿no?

Hikari enrojeció tan rápido, que, de no haber querido averiguar la veracidad de su propia afirmación, Takeru hubiera estallado en carcajadas. Pero aquello habría estropeado el ambiente que él mismo había propiciado.

—¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate? —preguntó la chica segundos más tarde; la tardanza en su respuesta le restó gran parte de su impacto, Takeru no le creía.

—El año pasado encontré sin querer una fotografía de mi hermano en tu cuaderno de bocetos. Te lo dejaste en mi casa una tarde que me fuiste a ver, ¿te acuerdas?

—Me…me acuerdo —comentó dubitativa, mientras recreaba en su memoria lo que había ocurrido la tarde reseñada por Takeru—. Sí, ya sé de cuándo hablas.

—¿Y bien? —Cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella con aire confidente—. ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—Si hubiera querido hacerlo, a esta altura ya lo habría hecho.

—Hikari, me hieres. ¿No soy tu mejor amigo?

—Sabes que lo eres tan bien como yo sé que si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías burlado de mí o habrías intentado que Yamato se fijara en mí, dejándome en evidencia.

—Claro que no —replicó con una seriedad inusitada.

—No digo que lo hubieras hecho aposta. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

—Puede —reconoció de mala gana.

—En todo caso, da igual. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo superé.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

—Claro que sí. Solo fue una tontería de adolescente, nada digno de mencionar. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo ensayo.

* * *

Por fin los ensayos de baile habían acabado. Una parte de Hikari se sentía aliviada por ello, pero la otra, la que ganaba, estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

—Tú, la pequeña —la señaló Sadaharu en cuanto estuvieron todas reunidas en el pequeño escenario.

—¿Si?

—Ve allá atrás y averigua qué está pasando con Papa Noel.

—Sí, señor.

Obediente y laboriosa como una auténtica elfa, no tardó en perderse tras bambalinas rumbo al camerino de Yamato, ese que tanto Shinichi como Sadaharu les habían enseñado el primer día, señalándolo como una zona estrictamente prohibida para ellas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Hikari no pudo evitar distraerse pensando que no debía ser nada fácil ser tan popular. Desde afuera se veía bonito, pero tener que pasar por eso, soportar a las fanáticas locas, todo el acoso, los flashes… a nadie podía gustarle del todo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta indicada, golpeó un par de veces y esperó. Como nadie atendió, al poco rato decidió abrir sigilosamente y asomar la cabeza. Quizá Papa Noel hubiera ido al baño, o, ya puestos, se hubiera fugado por la chimenea.

—¿Yama…? —pronunció a medias, callándose al descubrirlo de espaldas a ella frente al espejo del tocador. Por lo visto tenía un problema con el traje, ya que por más que empujaba toda la espuma que simulaba la panza de su personaje hacia el interior de la chaqueta, ésta seguía escapándose por todos lados.

—Maldición —Lo oyó farfullar mientras seguía concentrado en su tarea, totalmente ajeno a su presencia.

Y Hikari no pudo evitarlo. Se rio.

Es que ver a un chico siempre tan _cool_ y compuesto, enfundado en un traje de Papa Noel, con barba blanca incluida, y teniendo una batalla con parte del disfraz, era hilarante. Tan fuera de lugar que la pilló con la guardia baja.

De allí que no alcanzara a contener la carcajada que emergió de sus labios.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yamato, que obviamente la había oído, se volteó _ipso facto _y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Disculpa? No creo haberte oído tocar a la puerta —dijo con tono borde.

Hikari se quedó de piedra. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. Puede que fuese un poco frío e inexpresivo, pero no creído, no al menos con sus amigos.

Pero claro, él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella.

—L-lo… lo lamento. Sí toqué… —se excusó con un hilo de voz, tan débil que ni ella misma se lo creyó. «Debí insistir más», pensó—. Pero eso no importa, no debí reírme así, no estaba burlándome, solo… me recordó a alguien que conozco.

—¿Alguien que conoces?

—Sí, um… un amigo, podría decirse.

Yamato la escaneó con la mirada, o al menos así lo sintió ella que se removió incómoda bajo el azul de sus ojos.

Lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hikari. —No tenía tiempo de inventarse un nombre ni su mente estaba trabajando muy bien como para darle más trabajo en aquel momento, por eso soltó la respuesta más fácil de todas: la verdad. Si a él le pareció extraño que le diera su nombre de pila en lugar del apellido, no lo demostró.

—Hikari. Conozco a varias Hikaris —comentó meditabundo.

Por un segundo la chica se congeló. ¿Sería que la había reconocido? ¿Tendría que haber fingido mejor? ¿Haber cambiado la voz o algo?

Pero no. Antes de que alcanzara a entrar en pánico, sus inquietudes fueron descartadas por las próximas palabras del rubio:

—Es un nombre común. —dijo como si nada. Al parecer sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección.

Hikari estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio.

—Lo es.

—Entonces, Hikari… ¿venías por algo en especial?

—Ah, sí. El jefe me envió a buscarlo para comenzar con el ensayo.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo escapar por más tiempo de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con aire derrotado—. Solo deja que arregle este estúpido traje y…

—Puedo ayudarlo —se ofreció enseguida, ni siquiera supo bien por qué.

—¿Cómo?

—Perdón, quise decir… ¿me permite ayudarlo?

—No tienes que ser tan formal —suspiró él—. Supongo que debo parecerte una especie de Grinch o un chico demasiado pagado de sí mismo. No fue mi intención ser tan descortés antes, pero no estoy muy feliz haciendo esto.

—Eso cualquiera podría verlo —sonrió Hikari, más relajada—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué le desagrada tanto.

—No elegí mi carrera para andar usando disfraces ridículos.

—No creo que se vea ridículo…y, además, me parece que incluso si lo hiciera, es un precio razonable a pagar por cumplir un sueño.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó entre desconcertado y suspicaz, y solo entonces Hikari comprendió su error.

—¿Q-qué dije? No sé a qué se refiere.

—¿Cómo sabes que ser cantante era mi sueño?

—Pues… ¿no sería el sueño de cualquiera?

Yamato siguió viéndola fijamente, se notaba a leguas que no lo había convencido con su respuesta.

—Quiero decir… —continuó Hikari—. Solo lo supuse. La verdad soy una gran fan de ustedes. Y… cuando lo escucho cantar, siento que es así.

El chico siguió contemplándola en silencio, midiéndola, estudiándola, y ella hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse quieta y aparentar tranquilidad.

—Puede que no me creas, pero nadie nunca me había dicho eso —comentó Yamato al cabo de un rato—. Que se nota que es mi sueño.

—Solo fue una buena suposición.

—Lo fue. Ahora, ¿me ayudas antes de que el pesado de mi mánager venga a sacarme de una oreja? —preguntó—. ¿Por favor? —añadió al ver que ella no se movía, pensando que tal vez esperaba un trato más educado de su parte.

Hikari agitó la cabeza como si se hubiera quedado perdida en ensoñaciones.

—Sí, sí, claro. Solo tiene que sacar un poco de espuma. No queremos que se le salga frente a los niños. —dijo mientras se acercaba y lo ayudaba a regular la cantidad del relleno—. Y también, podríamos coser la parte de abajo para más seguridad. ¿De casualidad tendrá aguja e hilo? —preguntó pensando que si bien la costura no era una de sus especialidades, al menos no se le daba mal. Podría apañárselas.

En cuanto terminó de hacerlo y ajustar el traje, levantó la cabeza para decirle que estaba listo, pero enmudeció al descubrir al chico mirándola de muy cerca.

—¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, pero la expresión de su rostro distaba mucho de coincidir con la negativa que le dio.

—Deberíamos ir con los demás, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa —dijo a continuación.

Hikari no pudo más que asentir y seguirlo afuera del camerino.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Momento de las confesiones... he pecado... Ok, eso no.

Confesiones:

Sí, reciclo personajes de otros animes para mis OCs. El que adivine de cuál se lleva premio jaja.

Y, más importante, la idea de este fic está basada en la película Una cenicienta moderna: Un deseo de Navidad, pero creo que se alejará bastante de ella, solo fue el puntapié inicial.

Es todo por ahora.

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que pasaran una maravillosa noche y disfruten este día tan especial.


End file.
